Results of Fighitng Back
by pokes
Summary: Alex didn't mind he rumors and insults about him, but NO ONE talked about Tom or Jack in a bad way, EVER. That's what the school bully, Cook is about to find out. Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Alex Rider series. Info: Alex is 16 years old now; set after SCORPIA Rising; Tom moved away with Jerry after a really bad argument his parents had.


** A/N: This is my second fanfic. My other one is called Brooklands Meets Hell On Earth. I can't update that unless you vote on my poll. This is a one-shot.** **I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I was getting my stuff out of my locker for my next class, maths. I was all by myself. Tom left with Jerry. He had finally had enough of his parents arguing and had decided to travel the world. No one has had a decent conversation with me since. I locked up my locker and turned towards my maths class.

"Hey, Rider! Where's Harris? Finally scare him away? Just like that housekeeper of yours?"

I turned around, an angry look on my face. They could insult me all they want, but no one, NO ONE, is allowed to say anything about Tom, and especially not Jack.

"What did you say?"

We were beginning to gather a crowd, but I did not care. all I cared about was getting this kid straight. I never did like bullies, but this took it to a whole new level.

"I said, have you finally scared Harris away?"

The crowd we had brought was beginning to chant. I tuned them out, and yet I knew what they were saying. _Fight, fight, fight. T_he bully clumsily got into a fighting stance and I did the same. He started off with a left hook that was executed like he had never done it before. I easily blocked it, and retaliated with a roundhouse kick to the stomach and a high punch to his nose. I heard it crack and knew it was broken. I was getting ready to knock him out with a right hook punch, but I heard someone say, "What is going on here?" I turned around and came face to face with the headmaster, Mr. Bray.

"Rider, my office. Cook, go to the nurse. Everyone else, you have classes to be at."

I followed him to his office while everyone else went to their classes, and in Cook's case, the nurse.

"Alex, what happened?"

I knew that if I explained, he wouldn't believe me anyways, so I just kept my head down. No one believed me anymore, except Tom and Jack, but they were gone. Even with Cook being a bully, he wouldn't believe me and if he asked the witnesses, they would side with Cook, because no one liked me anymore.

"Alex, I don't want to do this, I really don't, but you leave me with no choice. All the absences, the other fights, and now this fight. I can't be having a student who doesn't attend school and gets into fights when he does. You're supposed to be the role models for the younger kids, I don't want them to be missing school and getting into fights. I'm sorry Alex, but I have to expel you."

I kept my head down, because really I understood. Plus, I had nothing to say. I got up form my seat and left. When I went outside, I got my bike and biked to the Royal and General. I might as well get a job, if I wasn't going to go to college and get a degree.

* * *

I walked up to the receptionist and said, "I'm Alex Rider, and I want to see Blunt or Jones, now."

"I'm sorry, but there is no one that works here with that name. Maybe you would like to tr-"

"I know that there is a Blunt and Jones here. They are the head and deputy head of MI6, which is where we are at right now. Now, I want to see Blunt and if he doesn't want to see me right now, then tell him that he will never see me again."

The elevator pinged, and out came no one, but Mrs. Jones herself.

"It's okay, Carly. I'll take him."

* * *

I followed Mrs. Jones to Blunt's office.

When we got there, Mrs. Jones went straight to the point.

"Alex, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I got expelled, and I want to be an official agent"

" How?"

"A bully was talking about Jack and Tom. I gave him what he deserved. This was the last straw. Now, can I, or can I not, become an official agent?"

Blunt finally joined the conversation. "Yes, you can. These are the forms and paperwork. Read them, fill them out, sign at the bottom. Then, got to Smithers for your ID and gun."

* * *

I filled out the forms, read the agreements, read the benefits, and signed at the bottom. Then I went to Smithers.

"Alex old chap, I hear you decided to become an agent?"

"Yes, Mr. Smithers. I'm here for my ID and gun."

* * *

I walked out of the Royal and General, feeling better than when I had woken up. I was now an official agent. Even though, I fought against all my missions, I had secretly liked it, the adrenaline rush, the adventure, the planning, everything. Plus, now that I was an official agent, I got to carry a gun with me, and Blunt had given me a private tutor. After all, he couldn't have an agent who didn't even take their GCSE's. All in all, life was good.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. If you want me to do a sequel to this, then put it in the review or PM me. Don't forget to vote on the poll, if you want Brooklands Meets Hell On Earth updated.**


End file.
